In recent years, due to the expansion of the internet, technologies to increase communication capability have become increasingly important, and optical fiber network has been expanded. In joining technologies used for fabrication of optical materials and optical elements used in such optical communication system, it is popular to connect an optical fiber using a connector (e.g., SC connector), and an adhesive composition is used to fix the optical fiber to the ferrule in the connector.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses “an adhesive composition comprising an epoxysilane obtained by reacting an epoxy resin with an imino group-containing silane coupling agent, and a particular imidazole compound” (claim 1).
Meanwhile, when light is transmitted through an optical fiber, some of the light may be absorbed into a component and converted to thermal energy, thereby increasing the temperature of the component. Furthermore, when the temperature of the component is increased, the optical fiber may be pulled in within the connector due to the difference between coefficients of linear thermal expansion of components. When such pull-in of the optical fiber occurs, a gap is created at the edge of the optical fiber, thereby increasing reflection attenuation.
Therefore, the adhesive composition is required to maintain the ferrule and the optical fiber at a high level and less likely to cause pull-in even when light is transmitted therethrough.